Building and home automation or so called smart home/building technology may include centralized control and monitoring of lighting, heating, ventilation, air conditioning, appliances, security, windows and doors and other systems, to provide improved safety, convenience, comfort, energy efficiency and security. The popularity of building and home automation has been increasing greatly in recent years due to the variety of sensors available and the much higher affordability and simplicity through smartphone and tablet access and connectivity.
Heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) systems can include temperature and humidity control with Internet-controlled thermostats that allow control of the building's heating and air conditioning systems via smartphone. The system may automatically open and close windows to cool or warm the house or building. Automation products can be used for as home security monitoring, control of lighting or can include very complex interactions with other systems. Control systems can be used to switch lights based on a time cycle, or arranged to automatically go out or one when a room or building is unoccupied. Systems can also be used to automatically control window shades and draperies to make best use of natural light and provide privacy at night.
A building and home automation system integrates various electronic and electrical devices in a structure with each other. Devices may be connected through a local wireless network to allow control by a personal computer, and may allow remote access from the internet or radio frequency based network via a smartphone or other portable mobile device. Through the integration of information technologies with the home or building environment, systems and appliances can communicate in an integrated manner which results in security, convenience, energy efficiency, and safety benefits to the occupant.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to access so called smart home and building systems to provide data for the provision of additional services to the building or homeowner. For example, third party entities can leverage data from connected home devices to assess and mitigate risk, increase pricing sophistication, and offer new products, all of which help drive operational efficiency and top-line growth.